IM STILL WAITING
by BLACKLACEY
Summary: Nightclub Singer meets International Rescue Hero Type. If you Review please be kind, 1st effort, as you may be able to tell.
1. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1.

This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction. In fact its not so much Fan Fiction as a recurring fantasy and as this involves Scott please be aware it is fairly Adult later on and very "girly" please do not read if you think you will be offended.

I obviously don't own Thunderbirds nor anything else for that matter, so please don't sue me ok.

I'M STILL WAITING.

It was a beautiful dress no doubt about it, she looked in the mirror in her Dressing Room, " I'm a cliché" she thought " the definition of a Nightclub Singer." but she had to admit the full length Black Sequin Dress clung to her curves (such as they were!) and she looked like a Million dollars.

Her hair was twisted and styled into a sophisticated up-do and carefully applied make-up added the finishing touch. She poured herself a glass of the Champagne that Marco always left in her Dressing Room when she sang there.

There was a knock at the door "come in" she said, not moving from the comfortable corner of the sofa she had just curled into, Marco came in and she stood to greet one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"you like the dress Honey?" "I love it Marco you are far too generous and have immaculate taste" " she replied, "You sing in my club, I want you to look like the top class act you are" She kissed his cheek. "you are a shameless flatterer Marco" she admonished him.

" Now is there anyone exciting in tonight?" " usual crowd" he answered " oh but do look out for Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, she is here with two Gentlemen Ive not met before, although I do recognize the dark haired one, but I am not sure from where"

He stood to leave " Ten Minutes Darling, I will go and big you up as they say"

Backstage she drowned her remaining Butterflies with a few more sips of Champagne, She had decided on the old Diana Ross classic, I'm still waiting for her opening number little realising how significant this particular song would become to her.

Marco made her introduction and she began her song, smiling at the small group of "Admirers" who always took the front tables at her performances, " The Fan Club" as Marco dubbed them, she would go and have a drink with them later, they were always respectful and kind to her. The Stage had a Runway running down the centre and as she continued her song she made her way down, to the left of her, half way down, she caught the eye of Lady Penelope who she knew slightly and the Dark Haired Man Marco had mentioned , Jeff something, she thought she had met him briefly once before , she would go and say hello after her set, the younger man was looking at her intently although the positioning of the Stage Lights obscured his face.

Finishing her set she bowed slightly and threw kisses as she received her applause, she went and sat with her " Fan Club" and chatted pleasantly with them for a while afterwards she made her way over to see Marco who was now seated at Lady Penelope's Table, as she approached the three men stood up, Marco introduced her to the dark haired man, Jeff Tracy! that was it, she remembered he was the ex Astronaut who's Wife had died leaving him to bring up several children, he was a bit of a Mystery Man, but she liked him and judging by the way she looked at him, so did Lady Penelope. " And" said Jeff Tracy, " this is my Son Scott" She turned to face the man on her left and found herself looking into the most beautiful Green Eyes she had ever seen in her life and a smile that made her spine turn to jelly. She took the hand he offered her finding herself unable to let it go or break eye contact with him.

She suddenly became aware that the rest of the table were looking at them intently and she quickly sat down and let him get her a drink.

That was one of the last nights she ever sang in public and three months later she waited in her Apartment for Scott to come and pick her up, she was "going home" to meet the family.

Scott told her to pack light clothes which puzzled her as it was still Spring and still quite chilly out, she still did not know exactly where Scott lived exactly, but she knew they were going to fly there .

What she did not know was forty five minutes later they would be standing in a private airfield beside an expensive looking Jet that Scott was going to fly himself! " You actually expect me to get in that thing"? She asked him. "yes" smiled Scott, "and you, Scott Tracy, who takes cabs everywhere is going to fly this thing which, hey! By the way belongs to your Father?" "yep" he said, taking her bag and putting it into the hold. She got in beside him and and held her breath until the Jet was in the air.

She looked at him as if she could'nt quite believe it " so where are we going " she asked, "home" he said " yes but where exactly is home? " " I'll tell you when we get there" he said,

After a couple of hours she felt safe enough to close her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Scott was telling her to wake up, "we're here" " yes but where?" he pointed to an Island a little ahead of them. "you live here? On an island? Whats it called?" Scott smiled at her. " Tracy Island" The shocked look on her face almost made him laugh out loud.

There were bigger shocks to come, and after a month on Tracy Island she knew her life would never be the same again.

CHAPTER TWO

It was a beautiful night, she stood on the Balcony and closed her eyes breathing in the warm smell of the Ocean mingled with the Heady Scent of a Million Tropical Flowers which grew in the Gardens below the Balcony where she stood. She looked into the Moonlit Sky and waited.

Five Months she had lived here now and even if she spent the rest of her life here she knew there would always be this waiting and it probably would'nt get any easier. She loved him, it was that simple and that hard.

She sighed and turned back into the room, starting suddenly as she noticed the figure standing in the doorway leading into the house. Jeff Tracy's face broke into a sudden relaxed smile as she looked up at him, she walked towards him and he opened his arms to her and she came to him and held her close comfortingly stroking her long and by now Sun Bleached Hair, He kissed her tenderly on the Forehead and held her at arms length. " they are on their way home now Sweetheart. They are going to be another couple of hours so probably best you get some sleep" she smiled back at him. " I will try" she promised. He turned around closing the door behind him.

She walked towards the bed, the bed he had left her alone in five hours ago, she pulled his pillows close to her as she lay down on the cool White Cotton Sheets, she could smell him and longed for him to come home suddenly pushing the fact that one day the scent of him may be all that she had left, she shook the thought off and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep immediately sleeping through the sound of the Boys returning home from their latest mission, this one was a Bridge Collapse, it was a tough one and as he put Thunderbird 1 back in her Silo Scott Tracy's heart still had that nineteen to the dozen beat that he thrived on and hyped him up to the extent that he probably took more risks then he should especialy now, when he knew she was waiting.

Dad did'nt like Uniforms in the House, but he was in a hurry. In the past ,after a night like tonight, he would have probably kicked back with his Brothers, talking over the details of The Mission, probably having a Beer and winding down, but tonight he made his excuses, he had to see her now.

He made his way to his room and opened the door, he could see her lying on the Bed, her hair spread out behind her, he could tell she was Naked under the sheet and the realisation hit him hard in the stomach,

She stirred suddenly sensing him there, she opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling as she thought the first thought she had ever had about him. "God he was tall" She sat up holding the sheet around her, the passion in his eyes caught her breath as he reached up to pull the zip of his Flightsuit down, he sat beside her on the bed and she put her hand inside to touch the undershirt which she could feel was damp with effort, she could feel the taut muscled torso underneath and the pounding of His Heart.

She helped him to undress and he suddenly pulled the sheet roughly away from her and pushed her into the pillows, he pressed his now naked body against her and kissed her hard on the mouth, she moaned in delight as she felt him grow hard against her.

He quickly slipped himself between her thighs held her wrists above her head and pushed himself into her kissing and biting her neck and making her crazy.

He made love to her in his usual needful way, he held her tight against him and continued his relentless rhythm until she felt the warmth and release of the climax building inside her and she cried out against his neck, not wanting to be heard by Virgil who slept next door. His fingers dug into her waist and she knew he had almost reached his own climax, he came noisily and she had a sudden vision of the knowing looks Virgil would give them over the breakfast table later.

Relaxing a little he smiled down at her, he was so powerful and he made her feel so cared for and precious.

As the Sun started to rise they lay together in the half light and talked and stroked each others skin, they made love again but this time more tenderly and slowly. " I love you" he told her. Just three small words and although she told him all the time she realised it was the first time he had ever said it to her. She smiled against his chest where he held her and they were soon both asleep.

END


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction. In fact its not so much Fan Fiction as a recurring fantasy and as this involves Scott please be aware it is fairly Adult later on and very "girly" please do not read if you think you will be offended.

I obviously don't own Thunderbirds nor anything else for that matter, so please don't sue me ok.

I'M STILL WAITING.

It was a beautiful dress no doubt about it, she looked in the mirror in her Dressing Room, " I'm a cliché" she thought " the definition of a Nightclub Singer." but she had to admit the full length Black Sequin Dress clung to her curves (such as they were!) and she looked like a Million dollars.

Her hair was twisted and styled into a sophisticated up-do and carefully applied make-up added the finishing touch. She poured herself a glass of the Champagne that Marco always left in her Dressing Room when she sang there.

There was a knock at the door "come in" she said, not moving from the comfortable corner of the sofa she had just curled into, Marco came in and she stood to greet one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"you like the dress Honey?" "I love it Marco you are far too generous and have immaculate taste" " she replied, "You sing in my club, I want you to look like the top class act you are" She kissed his cheek. "you are a shameless flatterer Marco" she admonished him.

" Now is there anyone exciting in tonight?" " usual crowd" he answered " oh but do look out for Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, she is here with two Gentlemen Ive not met before, although I do recognize the dark haired one, but I am not sure from where"

He stood to leave " Ten Minutes Darling, I will go and big you up as they say"

Backstage she drowned her remaining Butterflies with a few more sips of Champagne, She had decided on the old Diana Ross classic, I'm still waiting for her opening number little realising how significant this particular song would become to her.

Marco made her introduction and she began her song, smiling at the small group of "Admirers" who always took the front tables at her performances, " The Fan Club" as Marco dubbed them, she would go and have a drink with them later, they were always respectful and kind to her. The Stage had a Runway running down the centre and as she continued her song she made her way down, to the left of her, half way down, she caught the eye of Lady Penelope who she knew slightly and the Dark Haired Man Marco had mentioned , Jeff something, she thought she had met him briefly once before , she would go and say hello after her set, the younger man was looking at her intently although the positioning of the Stage Lights obscured his face.

Finishing her set she bowed slightly and threw kisses as she received her applause, she went and sat with her " Fan Club" and chatted pleasantly with them for a while afterwards she made her way over to see Marco who was now seated at Lady Penelope's Table, as she approached the three men stood up, Marco introduced her to the dark haired man, Jeff Tracy! that was it, she remembered he was the ex Astronaut who's Wife had died leaving him to bring up several children, he was a bit of a Mystery Man, but she liked him and judging by the way she looked at him, so did Lady Penelope. " And" said Jeff Tracy, " this is my Son Scott" She turned to face the man on her left and found herself looking into the most beautiful Green Eyes she had ever seen in her life and a smile that made her spine turn to jelly. She took the hand he offered her finding herself unable to let it go or break eye contact with him.

She suddenly became aware that the rest of the table were looking at them intently and she quickly sat down and let him get her a drink.

That was one of the last nights she ever sang in public and three months later she waited in her Apartment for Scott to come and pick her up, she was "going home" to meet the family.

Scott told her to pack light clothes which puzzled her as it was still Spring and still quite chilly out, she still did not know exactly where Scott lived exactly, but she knew they were going to fly there .

What she did not know was forty five minutes later they would be standing in a private airfield beside an expensive looking Jet that Scott was going to fly himself! " You actually expect me to get in that thing"? She asked him. "yes" smiled Scott, "and you, Scott Tracy, who takes cabs everywhere is going to fly this thing which, hey! By the way belongs to your Father?" "yep" he said, taking her bag and putting it into the hold. She got in beside him and and held her breath until the Jet was in the air.

She looked at him as if she could'nt quite believe it " so where are we going " she asked, "home" he said " yes but where exactly is home? " " I'll tell you when we get there" he said,

After a couple of hours she felt safe enough to close her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Scott was telling her to wake up, "we're here" " yes but where?" he pointed to an Island a little ahead of them. "you live here? On an island? Whats it called?" Scott smiled at her. " Tracy Island" The shocked look on her face almost made him laugh out loud.

There were bigger shocks to come, and after a month on Tracy Island she knew her life would never be the same again.


End file.
